School Leads To
by BlaineRedVientistWatson
Summary: ON HIATUS. Valkyrie heads back to school, an idea suggested by Skulduggery, to catch up on her mortal life. But who will she accidentally meet there? And what will this ordinary school day lead to? Reading will help you find out! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) *Holly*: THREE CHEERS FOR A THIRD STORY!**

**Yes, you read that right, another one! This shall be interesting, I can guarantee it!**

**Please, remember to read and review all stories, it means so much to me when I see I have another fan :)**

**This will include Holly, a few more unique characters, and the main characters too!**

**Anyhoo, on with the first chapter of many!**

**Also, this is based between Dark Days and Mortal Coil, no MC spoilers, possible DD spoilers. **

**Enjoy!**

**(PS: My name isn't really Alana Michigan :L) (A/N)

* * *

**

_The New Kids (Part 1)

* * *

_

Valkyrie hated this. No, she hated Skulduggery. Honestly and truly hated him for the torture he was putting her through at this very moment in time.

Here's the thing. There were no cases. Literally, none. Ever since the destruction of the Sanctuary, everyone kept quiet. So Skulduggery, being all Skulduggery, had decided it was time for Valkyrie to go back to school.

_School._

She couldn't help shudder at the thought. Over 700 sweaty, hormonal teenagers packed into a small space for six hours straight made her shudder again. Who would want that for six years of their lives? Explains why teens hated school with a passion, that's for sure.

She sighed. Still, it was a good idea, she had to admit. And Skulduggery put up a good debate on why she should go.

_I bet he planned this,_ she thought, as she trudged toward her school. Her uniform was awkward and uncomfortable. A gray skirt that went to her knees, navy socks that reached just below that, black flats that were ever-so-slightly too tight, white shirt, blue tie that was practically chocking her, and a dark blue itchy knit jumper with the school crest embroidered onto it. _Oh yes, this is so comfortable(!)_ She sighed again, as she reached her school gate.

The school itself stood tall and proud, and was broken into four phases. Phase 1 held normal class rooms, a teachers lounge, and a reception desk. Phase 2 had four storeys, and at the top were the metalwork and art rooms. The third held normal class rooms, and a few lockers. The second held more lockers, a handful of class rooms and laboratories. The ground floor held an assembly hall, lined with lockers and a cafeteria-type thing to the side. Phase 3 was the prefabs, spare classrooms built to suit the amount of teens attending, and Phase 4 was the PE hall. Rumour had it that there was going to be a Phase 5 built, but so far the teachers were unsure.

Valkyrie walked through the door into the Phase 2 assembly hall, and sped straight to her locker, not wanting to interact with anyone. Unfortunately, one of the reflections- No, VALKYRIE'S, they were HER friends,- walked in her direction.

_Please don't talk to me, _she chanted in her head while retreaving her books, _please don't talk to me, please don't ta-_

"Hey Steph!"

"Hi -" Valkyrie turned around from her locker, and took in the girl. She had blonde hair that was cut short in a bob, with a light blue hairband. She wore the same uniform as Valkyrie, but opted to wear trousers instead of the skirt. Her face was cute, with bright blue eyes and light pink lips. She was plastered in make-up. Taking all this in (like Skulduggery had taught her), she searched through the reflections memories for who this girl was. It wasn't Hayley, wasn't Orialla, it was... "- Amanda."

"So, did you get that Irish done last night? I thought it was so hard! I tried to..." Amanda's words blurred together, and Valkyrie found herself focusing on other things. WHY had he put her through this? When she got home, she was turning him human, and killing him!

"STEPH!" Amanda's yell broke her train of thought, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, blanked out. You were saying something about Irish homework?"

"That was ten minutes ago! I asked you what you thought of the new kid!"

"What new kid?" She pulled up the reflections memories, but there was nothing there about a new kid.

"The girl, Hannah or something. She's so weird! She sits alone and no-one dares talk to her!"

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?"

"But," Amanda leaned in, as if she was telling Valkyrie a deep, dark secret, "she's _weird_!"

"How so?"

"Well, first of all-" but the bell had cut her off, "Damn... Well, you'll find out soon enough, she's supposed to be in your class, yeah?"

"Uh, yes?" Valkyrie wasn't sure what the right answer was.

"Right, see you at break then!" Amanda called, waving while she ran out the door.

"Bye..." Valkyrie called, and shut her locker. She began trudging toward her base room.

Who was the new kid? And why did Amanda think she was so odd? _Only one way to find out,_ she thought, as she marched onward to her first class. When she reached the right room she hesitantly turned the handle, and walked in to what she had missed out on for the past four years. Not that she minded, of course.

When she took in her surroundings, she was happy she had given up this life for her magic one.

High pitched screams and low shouts surrounded her instantly. Pieces of paper, food, plastic bottles, pieces of erasers, pencils and an odd assortment of items were being thrown around the room. A half-eaten sandwich was thrown in her direction, but the dodging skills she had been perfecting with Tanith helped her steer clear of it's messy path. The group of girls with the skirts too far up their thighs and their faces plastered in make-up began whispering among themselves, occasionaly glancing in her direction.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, _could they be anymore obvious?_

She looked around and noticed a seat near the back, and immediately made a bee-line towards it. When she sat down, their teacher, Ms. Lyle, walked in, slamming her folder and book on the desk with a sharp "bang!".

The room went deathly quiet.

"I would like to introduce you lot," she began, as a small girl walked in, her hood up, covering her face, "to your new classmate. This" she waved a hand toward the girl, " is Alanah Michigan, and she's new to the area. Be nice!" she snapped. turned towards the girl, "Pick any seat you want, then get your book out." The teacher sat down and began calling register, "Rory Alan?"

"Here,"

The girl began walking toward the back of the class,

"Amy Brown?"

getting closer to the empty seat beside Valkyrie,

"Here,"

she were five feet away now,

"Caoimhe Brown?"

and Valkyrie could see the Nightmare Before Christmas badge on the small girl's black hoody,

"Aye,"

Alanah sat down in the empty seat beside Valkyrie,

"Just "here" will do, Caoimhe!"

"Hi," Valkyrie whispered, sticking her hand out to Alanah, "I'm Val- eh, Stephanie."

"Here!"

"I know that voice..." Alanah looked up, and her light gray eyes widened in surprise, "Valkyrie Cain?"

"Stephanie Edgley?"

"Holly Swift?"

"_Stephanie Edgley!_" Valkyrie whipped around to face her teacher, who was glaring hatefully at her, "HERE!" she called loudly, and turned back to Ala- no, she was Holly!

"_Val!_" Holly shouted in surprise, and launched herself at the dark-haired teen, gripping her in a bear-hug,

"_Hol_- I mean, _Alanah_! Get offa me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she backed away, and Valkyrie slouched in her uncomfortable school chair, struggling to breathe properly,

"Wh-what are you-ou *cough* doing here?"

"My mum moved houses, so now we live in Haggart! I didn't know you lived here!"

"I always have." The conversation was stopped by , and the class commenced.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Holly goes to school with Valkyrie! Guess Val won't hate Skul as much now, eh?**

**But wait, who else is here?**

**Only Chapter 2 shall tell! Read, review, LOVE.**

**- Holly**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ

**(A/N) *Holly* HEY READERS!**

**This is a VERY important Authors Note, so PLEASE READ!**

**I can have up to FOUR new students attend Valkyries School. If you want to submit your character, please copy and paste the following table with their details:**

NAME: (Both Given (can be fake) and Taken.)

AGE: (What you look like and what you really are.)

POWER: (If Adept state your power, if Necromancer state the object you harness your power with.)

CLOTHES: (Both Formal and Normal.)

FAVOURITE SUBJECT:

PERSONALITY: Just a little bit about yourself.

**Remember, I can only take up to FOUR entries, so hurry up and submit your character! And good luck, guys!  
**

**- Holly  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) *Holly*: Next Chapter people! Due to recent events, we are introducing TWO new students in this Chapter!**

**This is gonna be fun to write! (A/N)

* * *

**

The class came and went quickly, as if it knew Valkyrie wanted it to be over as soon as humanely possible. When they were outside in the hall, Holly went crazy.

"CAIN!" she yelled, receiving odd looks from passing students, "WHAT IN THE NYE ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Going to school, as suggested by You-Know-Who. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Like I said, my mum moved! Yeah, we now live in Haggard, close enough to the pier! Fancy a swim sometime?"

Valkyrie thought back to the last time she had swam at the pier. It was sometime before she had joined Skulduggery... Was it that long ago? "You know it," she replied, smiling. They began walking to the next class, English. The assigned room was in Phase two, just on the third storey. "So who else is here?" Valkyrie asked, and Holly grinned.

"Well, there's two people in our English class whom you may know."

"Ugh, it's not Fletcher and Caelan is it?"

"Oh, GOD, no!" They both laughed, and began chasing each other to the room. When they arrived they spotted two empty seats near the back, and sat down there.

The room was small, but could easily fit near thirty students, most of which had already arrived. The walls were a light cream color, and the tables were wooden. The door was dark blue, and there were three windows with blinds, showing a view of the P.E. hall. When Valkyrie and Holly sat down, they noticed there were two seats in front of them that were empty. "Hopefully," Holly said and pointed to the two seats, "they'll stay empty for the two new kids." Valkyrie just nodded.

Around ten minutes later, the teacher, Ms. Pire, arrived. Pire had been working at the school for near thirty years, and the stress of teaching generation after generation of reckless students was obvious on her long face. Her light blue eyes were made ten times bigger by the glasses she wore, and her graying hair was pinned up in a tight bun. Valkyrie hardly noticed any of this, however, because she was too busy focusing on the two students that had followed her in. One had long blonde hair, held up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes showed mischief and excitement, and she wore a smirk. She, too, was wearing the uniform, and decided on the trousers. Her brown eyes zoned in on Valkyrie, and Valkyrie gasped. She was looking at the face of Sabrina Sparrow.

The second girl was one Valkyrie didn't quite recongnise. She had altered the uniform to a Gossip-Girl style, with a pleated skirt, and an assortment of buttons and badges on the jumper. The tie hung loosely around her neck. She was slim, with pale skin and long dark (almost black, but not quite) hair that ended mid-back. She had big green eyes, that had a certain shine to them. Her jumper sleeves were rolled up, and you could see a scar on right arm, that looked like it would've been quite painful to receive.

"These are our new students," Pire gestured to Sabrina, "Melanie Cipriano. And," she gestured to the other girl, "Rose Pevensie. Both have just joined today, so let's welcome them properly." She started clapping and slowly the rest of the class joined in. Sabrina and Rose smiled and walked to the free seats in front of Holly and Valkyrie. When they were sitting down, Holly and Sabrina high-fived.

"Valkyrie Cain," Sabrina said, and turned to the dark haired girl, "I did NOT know you went to school here!"

"Believe me," Holly muttered, "you're not the first. And you!" Holly faced Rose, "Are you not supposed to be working on a case?"

"Watch it, Swift," Rose muttered, "And besides, I don't work with that Sanctuary anymore. Apparently accusing the Grand Mage's secretary of killing the Grand Mage, isn't allowed."

"Wait, wait," Valkyrie stopped her, "You're a mage, too?"

"I am indeed, Cain. You don't recognise me from last year?" Valkyrie thought back. When she studied the girl, Valkyrie realised that Rose looked oddly familiar.

"C'mon, Val," Holly laughed, "you can't remember that ball the Sanctuary had? And Fletcher tried to hit on that girl who wore that red dress that went to her mid-thigh?" Holly laughed again, and looked at Rose, "T-then you bloody smacked him!" They burst into giggles, all except Valkyrie who was in deep thought...

* * *

_**- Fancy flashback thing! -**_

_Valkyrie stood at the bar, Holly Swift beside her. The Sanctuary was having a Christmas ball, and she was invited. Holly, however, had snuck in dressed as a waiter. Valkyrie was wearing a dark purple dress, with sequins around the edge. A purple flower was embroidered on the hip, and it was sleeveless. Holly was wearing a black dress that reached her knees, puffing out, with a dark blue ribbon around her waist. Both were chatting when Valkyrie spotted Fletcher talking to a girl younger than him to the side of the dance floor. "Look," Valkyrie said, then pointed at the girl and Fletcher. The girl was pretty, wearing a red dress that reached mid-thigh. Her bright green eyes shone in the light, and she had red lipstick on. Fletcher was saying something, and the girl laughed, though it looked forced. Fletcher placed a hand on her arm and she stepped away. She started talking and Fletcher looked annoyed. He said something, and a shocked look crossed the girls face. She smacked him in the face and marched off._

_Valkyrie remembered Holly telling her that the girls name was Reia Kellyn._

_**- End of fancy flashback thing! -

* * *

**_

"Reia!" Valkyrie exclaimed, and hugged her, "God, how did I not recognise you?"

Reia leaned back and laughed, "Maybe because I'm not wearing a band t-shirt?" They all laughed and began talking until Pire silenced them. This class was gonna be fun, Valkyrie knew.

* * *

**Yes, yes, we do indeed have our very own Sabrina Sparrow and Reia Kellyn! Schools gotta be ten times better with them there, right?**

**Now... Who else is here? Read and Review, guys!**

**- Holly**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) *Holly*: Chapter 3 guys! And, yes, we have another introduction! The next shall have NO new characters. I felt we needed a bit of a break. The one after, however, will have one student, after that there is two students, then one. Then... We just have mischief :D Also, the Chapters WILL get longer, it's just during the descriptions that I'm keeping them short.**

**Special thanks to ****Etheran Claw****, ****Tatty201****, ****Onyx Sprita****, ****Sabrina Sparrow****, ****Jade Midnight**** and ****Reia Kellyn**** for the reviews!**

***Disclaimer*: I don't own What A Catch, Donnie, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, iPod, or The Ballad of Mona Lisa.**

**Let me know what you think! (A/N)

* * *

**

Just like the last class, English went by quickly. Holly had gotten a detention for talking too much (with Sabrina, Reia AND Valkyrie, how could she keep quiet?), and had to attend over lunch. Now, however, it was the third class of the day, and Valkyrie was curious as to who else was there. The other three mages weren't giving anything away, though.

"Come on!" Valkyrie whined, as they marched on towards "Just tell me who it is!"

"No!" Sabrina laughed, "You're just gonna have to wait!"

"Why?"

"Because," Holly replied, "it would be no fun to just tell you who else is here. It ruins the element of _surprise_, dear."

Valkyrie snorted, "Who needs surprise? What I need, is an answer."

"To what question?" Reia asked, while messing with an iPod. Soon after she asked, "What A Catch, Donnie" started blaring from the headphones around her neck.

"The question I've been asking for the past ten minutes: Who else is here?"

"_I've got troubled thoughts, and a self esteem to match, what a catch! What a catch! Whoa-oh-oh!_"

"Hush, Holly," Sabrina muttered.

Incoherent grumbling could be heard in Holly's general direction, as Valkyrie asked again, "Who else is here?"

"Well," Reia replied, "there's no point answering that if we're here anyway." And they were. They had arrived in front of the dark blue door of room 6. Holly stormed forward and kicked the door open. Instead of the new student coming in with the teacher, he was already there, sitting near the front to the left. It was pretty obvious who it was, that blue hair would stand out anywhere.

"Etheran?" Valkyrie gasped, "Why didn't you tell me it was him?"

Holly laughed and skipped past Valkyrie, "The element of surprise, dear Valkyrie, element of surprise." When she reached Etheran she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, smiled, and began talking as Holly sat down behind him.

"Yes, yes," Sabrina sighed, "Etheran Claw is here. Now move!" she shoved Valkyrie out of the doorway, "You're blocking the door!" Sabrina pushed past Valkyrie and walked over to where Holly and Etheran were seated. She began talking and high-fived Etheran.

"C'mon, Val," Reia huffed, changing song. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs began to play, and a dreamy smile spread across Reia's face as she moved over to Sabrina, Holly and Etheran. She sat down, but unlike Sabrina she didn't join in on the conversation, she kept changing song on her iPod. Valkyrie sighed as she walked over towards the four.

"Hey Valkyrie," Etheran smiled as she sat behind Holly, "Didn't know you went here."

"No-one knew," Reia said, as she changed song again. This time Brendon Urie began to sing The Ballad of Mona Lisa.

"Ahh," Holly grinned, "That song never gets old," and she began to hum along.

"While Holly hums to the tones of Brendon, I suggest we decide whether or not to tell Valkyrie who else is here," Sabrina began, "I say no." And evil smile spread across her face as Valkyrie glared at her.

"I second that," Etheran laughed, and Valkyrie glared at him.

"Hate you."

"Reia?"

"Hrm.. Yes. Someones gotta say it."

"_Whoa-oh-oh Mona Lisa! I'd pay to see you frown!_"

"Hush, Holly! Do you want to tell Val who else is here?"

"What now?"

Sabrina suppressed an annoyed sigh and repeated the question.

"I'm guessing the rest of you said no?"

"Myself and Sabrina have said no, Reia said yes. Seems she wants to be nice."

"I am nice."

"Not to people you don't like."

"If I don't like them, why should I be nice to them?"

"Fair point," Etheran mumbled.

"So Holly, yes or no?"

"Hah, no."

"Holly!" Valkyrie gasped, "Why not?"

"I've been considering words that begin with the letter "e"." A thoughtful look crossed her face and she smiled. "Etheran," she pointed to the blue haired mage, "excited," she pointed to Sabrina who had a giddy smile on her face, "entertaining," she pointed toward Reia, "exasperated," she pointed to Valkyrie, who was, indeed, exasperated. Holly then pointed to herself and a smirk crossed her lips, "evil."

"Evil, indeed," Valkyrie muttered. The rest laughed and continued to listen to the music from Reia's iPod. It was a free class, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught with it.

* * *

**Odd ending, yes, I know. **

**Review?**

**- Holly**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Ok, I shall have a normal chapter here (no new characters), one in the one after, two in the next, then a final one :D The rest are just random Chapters about our time in the school.**

**Also, I need to change all Character Submissions. Just a teeny detail- I just need you guys to look around 15-16. I'll keep your actual age, but I just need to change what you look. Hope you don't mind! It just fits in with the story better this way.**

**This Chapter may be a tad short, it's just what takes place over a break.**

**Ok, on with Chapter 4! (A/N)**

"Free classes are always the best," the green-eyed Reia Kellyn claimed, as she walked side-by-side with the mage, Sabrina Sparrow, "A good forty-something minutes wasted listening to good music and acting the maggot. Whilst no teachers are around, mind." She grinned, and her lipglossed lips shone in the light.

"Indeed," the blue-haired Etheran Claw agreed from behind the pair, "But some teachers do tend to come in if you make too much noise."

"Aye, that's true," nodded the one named Holly Swift, from the left of Etheran, "and I agree with Reia. The free-bee's are, indeed, the best."

""Free-bee's?"," the dark-eyed teen, Valkyrie Cain, asked curiously from her place between Holly and Etheran, "since when do you say "free-bee's"?"

"My dear, I have no idea." They laughed, as they walked on to the assembly hall. The first three classes were over and now it was time for break. It wasn't long, however, as ten minutes usually isn't. Still, it was enough time to go to your locker, switch books for the next two classes and grab a bite to eat. All these things had to be done quickly if one wanted to socialise, though, and the rush of students wanting to be the first at their lockers could be likened to "A crowd of bloody sheep!" as Holly had so bluntly put it, "They're all just bloody sheep!"

"How the hell can you relate teenagers aging twelve to seventeen, possibly eighteen, to _sheep_, of all things?"

"Sabrina, m'dear," Holly started, "It takes a damn big imagination."

"You say that as if you think you have a bigger imagination than she does," Etheran mumbled, and reached into his bag to take out some of his lunch. **(A/N: Not that I do, Brina, I love you and your huge imagination! xD)**

"Anyone know what we have now?" Valkyrie asked, and Sabrina's brown eyes began scanning the time table.

"P.E." she sighed, and looked up into the faces of her friends, "You guys bring your gear?" They all nodded and Sabrina returned the time table to it's original resting place in her bag.

"I wonder if there's anyone new in P.E," Valkyrie mumbled, and looked around- probably seeking out any faces she could recognise from the Sanctuary.

"Well, we're not telling you if we know. That's _if_ we know, we might not. But if we did, we still wouldn't tell you." Valkyrie glared at Reia, but the latter just smiled and returned to her iPod.

"Dear, stop irritating Valkyrie."

"S'not my fault if she gets annoyed at my logic," the green-eyed teen shrugged, "that's her fault."

"Oi," but Reia just shrugged again, and played with her iPod. Holly took hers out and began to listen to music.

"What're you listening to, Holls?" Etheran asked, and peered at the device in Holly's small hands. Quick as lightening, she held it up to her shoulder, and glared at Etheran.

"If you _must_ know," she stated, "Attack! Attack!. Blood On My Hands. I need to learn it for Practical in Music." Etheran nodded and returned to his food.

"Sabrina, what do we have after?" Holly turned to blonde-haired, brown-eyed teen and cocked her head to the side. Sabrina reclaimed the timetable and glanced at it.

"Well, P.E lasts two classes, after that we have lunch which lasts one class, then we have Art which lasts two classes. Hey Val, wanna know who's in Art?" Sabrina turned to Valkyrie who looked excited.

"YES!"

"Hah," Sabrina snorted, and winked at her, "you need to wait till after lunch then."

"And I thought Holly was evil,"

"I am!" Holly cried, and was about to continue talking when someone behind her cut her off.

"Hi Stephanie!" Amanda called, and pushed her way in front of Holly to the middle of the group.

"Don't say "excuse me", no, that's fine, just peachy..." Holly muttered, but her comment fell on deaf ears, for Amanda completely ignored her.

"So, what class do you have now?" She asked, and linked arms with Valkyrie, "I have science, with Hayley. You haven't seen the others have you? I've looked everywhere, I can't find them anywhere!"

"No, I haven't," Valkyrie said, and slipped her arm from the link, "and I must be getting to P.E. Guys?"

"Right then," Reia said, and hopped of the table she was sitting on, "To the P.E hall?" Everyone nodded and mumbled, "Yes", as they picked up their bags. One-by-one they trooped out of the assembly hall, leaving Amanda glaring at the backs of their heads. Holly turned around to look at Amanda. The latter glared at Holly, but Holly just smiled. Amanda sniffed, suck her nose up in the air, and turned around to head to class.

_Better watch out for her,_ Holly thought, as she retreated out the door and caught up with the others, acting like nothing happened.

**Seems I've made Amanda into a bit of an enemy to our fellow mages... Where will this lead to? WILL this lead to anything?**

**Well.**

**You'll just have to read on, won't you?**

**- Holly**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Ok, so we had a little break in adding characters in the last Chapter, but now we're back! Like I said before, we'll have one character in here, two in the next, then the last new recruit. After that, it's just us messing in school :D**

**So sit back, get comfy, and get ready to introduce our new, awesome, student! (A/N)

* * *

**

They moved towards the P.E hall located at the bottom end of the tar-covered yard. The yard itself was large, surrounded by yellow fences. Not a nice yellow, mind, this was a mustard yellow, with paint peeling in most places. Not the prettiest of fences. The ground had the usual white and yellow lines painted on it, and there were four basketball baskets lining it. It was on a slant, so playing basketball was quite awkward.

The outside of the building was red brick, with gray concrete, and was two storeys high. There were windows, but they were on the second floor, and closed. Two doors, one double at the front, and a separate fire-escape door at the back. Why there would be a fire in a P.E hall, Valkyrie never knew, but she didn't bother to question it.

They walked in through the front doors, dropped their school bags at the far wall, and carried their P.E bags into the changing rooms. Naturally, the boys and girls changing rooms were separated.

When they were changed into their tracksuits, Holly, Sabrina, Reia, Valkyrie, and soon after, Etheran, marched into the wide, green hall. The floor had yellow, blue, and red stripes printed on it. The walls were brick-built and cold, painted green. Higher up, about four meters, the walls were painted white, and windows were just above that.

Our five characters were the first to get changed, so the hall was empty.

Well, almost.

There was a girl there, wearing a dark blue tracksuit. She had wide brown eyes, that were looking over every surface in the hall. Her brunette hair hung just below her shoulders, and she was swinging her legs back and forth. She had an air of innocence, and looked more like thirteen than fifteen. Her eyes landed on the five, and she smiled, hopping up and running over to them. "Holly!" she yelled, and hugged the short teen, "You go to school here?"

Holly unwrapped her arms from around the girls waist and smiled at her, "I do indeed, Jade. I'm surprised you didn't know, you were there the day I told Sabrina I was moving here!"

"_Really_?" Jade gasped, "It was probably when I went to talk to your mom." Jade hugged Sabrina and Reia, shook hands with Etheran, and stopped at Valkyrie. "Valkyrie Cain," Jade tutted, "now what are _you_ doing here?"

"I go to school here. I'm guessing you're another mage because you know me by "Valkyrie"."

Jade nodded, "Jade Midnight. I'm an Adept. Shape-shifter, I turn into a silver tiger."

"I love tigers!" Sabrina yelled, and hugged Jade again. The latter laughed, and hugged back.

"What are all the mages doing here?" Valkyrie asked Reia, but she was on her iPod again. Valkyrie turned to Etheran, and he shrugged, "I don't know. Either it's extremely coincidental, or Skul planned it. I mean," he shrugged again, "the one day we all join, is the one day he decides to have you come in?"

Holly nodded, "It's a little _too_ coincidental, if you ask me." She looked around and noticed that others were there. She nodded again, and spoke. "I guess we should sit down now," she pointed to the benches at the far wall. They walked over and sat down, just as the P.E teacher walked through the doors.

Her name was Maurin Peranamus. She was thin, with black hair held up in a high ponytail. She wore a dark green tracksuit, and white and blue old-looking sneakers. She had a tired expression, and her light brown eyes looked over the teens with a casual disdain. Her thin lips were curved in a forced smile. She was clutching an old football under her right arm, and held a pad of paper in her left hand, "RIGHT!" she yelled, and the hall instantly silenced, "Today," she began to walk up and down, "we will be going outside to play sports."

"_Uuuggghhhhh_..."

Everyone turned to the source of the loud groan, and Etheran blushed furiously as all eyes landed on him. He slid down in his seat.

"Watts," Peranamus said, and walked over to him, "I believe you're still recovering from "severe surgery"." She put quotation marks around "severe surgery", as if she didn't believe he really had it. Holly knew he did, though. Having a Cleaver who switched sides stab you in the back with the scythe would need surgery. Hell, Etheran and Tanith Low were two examples of many of that. "You don't have to take part," Peranamus looked at him and sneered, "but I suggest at least do _something_ during the next eighty minutes. God knows you'll end up being a waste of space if you don't." Holly and Sabrina held back gales of laughter, as Reia, Valkyrie and Jade sniggered. Etheran glared at them, but it just made the five want to laugh even more.

"Now!" Peranamus yelled, "We have a new student. Please, welcome Miss Sky Dark." Jade stood up and took a bow, and the five other mages clapped and cheered. Peranamus hushed them,, and directed all but Etheran outside to the warm air.

_This_, Valkyrie thought, _is going to be an interesting eighty minutes_.

* * *

**Hrmm... A bit shorter than I planned... But YES! We do, indeed, have Jade Midnight (They cant take all of me) as our sixth member! She's gonna make this story ten times cooler ;D**

**Review guys, let me know what you think!**

**- Holly**


End file.
